


Waiting For You

by Maknaeholic



Series: Slipping Through My Fingers [1]
Category: NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: It's actually POST mpreg, It's just half of SKZ as dads with the other half as their kids trying to make it work, M/M, OHHHH MPREG, Sorry Not Sorry, Spare some comments tho???, This is as domestic as it can get, lovelovelove
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21813730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maknaeholic/pseuds/Maknaeholic
Summary: Chan and Felix watch JeongIn grow up, step by step... year by year until he's no longer their baby.Luckily, they're not alone in the same process.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin, Kim Woojin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta, Na Jaemin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: Slipping Through My Fingers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571809
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	1. [1]

**Author's Note:**

> This is the chaptered fic I talked about in the first like mini fic about Nana and Innie. This is the beginning where Nana still hasn't met JeongIn. It will go by years, idk if each year, or major ones.
> 
> There's not a MAIN ship per se but since ChanLix are JeongIn's parents, you'll more likely see more about them than WooMin or HyunSung.
> 
> Whatever experience with kids I mention here, it's based on mine with my two-years old niece. I hope you like it... because I really like this idea and it's something very soft.
> 
> As always, since English is not my native language, it WILL have typos until I proofread.

Chan is not as in shock as he was when he rushed out of the studio to take Felix to the hospital when the younger called him in a frantic, announcing he’s in labor, and that WooJin and MinHo were already there. It’s still a bit hard to process; however, how Felix’s tiny hand is about to break Chan’s from the way he’s crushing the older’s fingers as he pushes. Chan thinks Felix looks beautiful, even then, and he wishes he could say that to his husband… but, honestly, Felix has been cursing him as soon as the contractions started.

“This is your fucking fault,” Felix barks at Chan, not letting go of his hand. “You and your fucking horniness!” he drops his head back on the pillow, squeezing his eyes shut as another intense cramp hits him.

“Well, I was not alone there, love,” Felix glares at his husband, and Chan gives him an apologetic smile. He  _ knows  _ he’s not a dead man after Felix recovers because the younger wouldn’t want to leave the baby fatherless. “You’re doing great, though, just a little more.”

“Just a little more is exactly what got me here, fucker.”

“No, he’s right, I can see the head, push,” the doctor’s voice cuts through them and Felix tightens his already impossible tight grip on Chan’s hand, doing as he’s told, letting out one last low scream. “He’s here!”

“You did it, Lixie,” Chan kisses Felix’s forehead, finally letting go of his hand to take a look at their baby as the nurses clean him. He walks towards Felix, setting their son in the younger’s embrace, and stares at both with star-filled eyes. “You’re both beautiful…”

Felix is  _ spent  _ to say the least. His eyes are about to close, but he forces them open to keep on admiring their baby. His  _ and  _ Chan’s baby. Nine long months of waiting and preparing were nothing like the real thing. Their baby is worth all of that and more. “JeongIn,” Felix whispers, cuddling the newborn as he slowly drifts off. Chan nods, in no place to question his husband, because he thinks that’s the perfect name.

~

“Your turn,” Felix hits Chan’s face, half asleep, with his palm to wake the older up.

It’s been six months and JeongIn still cried a bit during the night. Not as often as before, but it was something you never truly get used to. Chan groans, rolling out of bed. Dragging his feet, he walks to their son’s crib and blinks with heavy eyelids down at JeongIn’s red face.

“Hey, little guy, what’s wrong?” he gently picks up his son, cradling him in his arms. “You know, your papa and I need some sleep. We can’t nap all day like you do.”

JeongIn rubs his face with his little fists, still wailing, so Chan grimaces. Felix’s voice is usually enough to calm their son down, but apparently that’s just plain favoritism. “Okay, okay, how about a lullaby?” Chan moves to the rocking chair, grabbing a small blanket to cover both once they’re settled down. Small cries are still coming out of JeongIn when his dad starts singing softly, “ _ Lullabee, lullabee… honey bees in the tree…”  _ until JeongIn is breathing loudly, fast asleep, all huddled up in Chan’s arms. Chan yawns, kissing his son’s forehead, before he feels Felix’s tiny hands taking their baby to put it back in his crib. Felix grabs his hand then, pulling him back to bed so he can cuddle in his husband’s embrace.

“Is there something you’re not good at, huh?” Felix bumps his nose into Chan’s in a playful manner, still sleepy because it’s 4am, and they both have to work in two hours but it’s a moment he wants to cherish.

“Well, I’m not as good at dancing as you are,” his husband uses that tone that makes Felix roll his eyes, but this time he can only press a kiss to his lips.

“Shut up, let’s try to catch some sleep.”

“You started it!” Felix hits Chan with his pillow, turning around so his back is facing the older, yet he can’t complain when strong arms hug his middle and a warm kiss is pressed to his nape. “I love you, Lix.”

“Mmh,” Chan whines like a kid, complaining that Felix is always like that. “I love you too, now go back to sleep before Innie wakes up again.”

~

Time flies as Felix and Chan watch JeongIn grow day by day. They’re very thankful to their friends for all their support, but Chan can only say Felix is a natural whenever he watches the younger rub his nose against JeongIn’s and their baby giggles. The first time Chan caught sight of Felix unaware of his presence with their baby in his arms almost made him cry because Felix was so immersed in telling JeongIn all about their future plans as a family, so much hope and love in his glistening eyes that Chan could only stroll in and hug both of his loves tightly. Felix thinks Chan is so much better as he always knows what each of the sounds JeongIn makes mean; he could be struggling to know what their son wants but Chan will fix it immediately and never make him feel bad for helping him out.

It’s by no means easy raising a kid, but they’re not alone… and each other is all they need to give JeongIn the whole world. It’s still so new to them when JeongIn tries to take his first steps on his own during his first birthday party. Chan feels so proud while Felix almost has a breakdown saying that soon enough JeongIn would be graduating and forgetting about them.

“Hey, hey, Lix,” WooJin places his hands on Felix’s shoulder and shakes him out of it. “He’s only one year old, believe me, he will need you…  _ forever."_

“He will?” 

JiSung can only giggle to his left, “He will, Lixie. Don’t worry.”

“I’m so happy you’re here,” he hugs both of his friends. “I was also worried if Innie would get along with Binnie and Minnie.”

“Even their names rhyme,” MinHo kisses WooJin’s cheek as he walks up to them, “so it’s no surprise they get along just fine.”

They look over at where the three children are playing. SeungMin is two while ChangBin is three by the time they meet JeongIn for the first time. ChangBin, regardless of being the oldest, seems to be extremely gentle with the two babies, always making sure they’re okay as they bite onto practically everything they can get their hands on. Chan and HyunJin come out of the kitchen with JeongIn’s birthday cake, which they place on the table where the others are sitting.

“Innie,” Chan uses his dad voice and JeongIn immediately stretches out his little arms. His dad can only smile before he picks him up, setting him on his hip as they stand behind the cake with a big number one candle right in the middle. “Love, how are we doing this?” Chan can be very good at some things, but he’s not as good in others, as Felix walks to put the timer on the camera by the other side of the table.

“Everyone, gather up next to Chan!”

“C’mere, Lix,” JiSung pulls a laughing Felix to stand next to Chan, on the other side of JeongIn. WooJin and MinHo hold ChangBin up between them, trying to keep him from stealing some of the cake’s icing in the process. HyunJin helps SeungMin stand on one of the chairs, in front of JiSung and him, as they lean on their son’s shoulders.

“Say cheese!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lullaby sang by Chan is Winnie Pooh's "Lullabee" (the one I sing to my niece).
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	2. [3]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three years old Innie meets four years old Jaem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished the second chapter, and in all honesty, this fic is so easy to write... I enjoy writing it so much.
> 
> Is it as enjoyable to read? I hope it is.
> 
> Innie meets Jaem and well, Jaem has been whipped ever since. I really can't wait for y'all to read their older years.
> 
> Will I ever proofread?

JeongIn’s first two years went by in the blink of an eye. Felix remembers when it was his first day in kindergarten and his teacher told him that his son spent the first two hours just crying for his papa. This broke Felix’s heart so badly, Chan had to take over the role of taking him to class in the morning; otherwise, Felix was persuaded into letting him stay with him at home. Chan clearly did not approve of that behavior. JeongIn started liking his classes when he was moved into SeungMin’s class because he’s barely a few months younger than the rest of the kids as he’s born in February.

“This makes things so easier,” HyunJin speaks, one hand holding SeungMin’s as they walk towards their cars after Felix dismissed his last class of the day. “We can tell TaeYong to help us out whenever our schedules are packed.”

“That’d be so nice,” Felix coos a little at JeongIn yawning so he picks up his son to let him sleep on his shoulder. “That reminds me that it’s been… what? A year? Since we last met them. We should invite them over before they start classes.”

“You still have Yuta’s number, right?”

“Yeah, they came to see Innie when he was born,” the blonde carefully places JeongIn on his car seat, making sure he’s well strapped in. With a kiss to his forehead, he moves back to close the door and face HyunJin. “He hasn’t even met JaeMinnie.”

“They’re going to have classes together anyways, so I think it’s better if they meet outside school first,” HyunJin agrees before he looks down at his son. “Minnie, say bye to uncle Lix.”

“Bye, Minnie,” Felix kneels down and the boy quickly pecks his cheek, waving his tiny hand at him, and he can only smile and wave back.

“Bye, uncle Lix!”

The drive home is silent except for JeongIn’s loud breathing, and Felix feels very relieved to know his baby will be far less stressed over going to school now that he won’t be alone. Chan opens the door to their small apartment and greet his husband with a kiss on the lips and his son with one on his hair after Felix gently passed JeongIn to the older’s arms. Once they left their son tucked in, Felix intertwines their fingers.

“I’ll call Yuta and ask them to come over this weekend, is that okay?” he whispers until they’re out on the living room couch, cuddling for a while before they need to get up to prepare everything for the next day. It’s barely Tuesday, and JeongIn’s already on winter vacations from school, which means Felix has to fix his schedules to be able to take their son everywhere with him. “Innie will be with JaeMin and Minnie when class starts again.”

“That sounds good, I was worried he was a bit lonely there,” Chan kisses Felix’s temple. “And that’s okay, I’ll tell JiSung to work on the tracks over the weekend so I can help you around the house, and spend some time with Innie.”

“Thank you,” Felix breathes out, crawling to sit on Chan’s lap and pressing their lips together in a sweet kiss. Chan’s arms loop around Felix’s waist as he smiles up at the younger. “What would I do without you, huh?”

“The same, my love,” they stare at each other’s eyes, and Felix just shakes his head, leaning down to hide his face in his husband’s neck. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” is Felix’s low answer. They stay like that for a while, resting and enjoying the other’s presence until Chan wiggles around a bit to take his phone out and hands it to Felix. “You have Yuta’s number, right?”

“Yeah, want me to call him?”

“No, no, it’s okay,” Felix absent-mindedly caresses Chan’s cheek with his thumb as he places the phone to his ear. It’s three rings before someone picks up, and it’s not Yuta’s voice, but Felix could recognize TaeYong’s voice even with the loud screams coming from the back. “Hey, Tae?”

“ _Lixie! Hey!_ ”

There’s a loud crash and even Chan opens his eyes wide because the sound reaches his ears and he’s quite far from the speaker but Felix tries hard not to laugh, “Did I call at a bad time? I can call later.”

“ _Not at all! Lemme just- I’ll bring the phone to Yuta, wait a sec. It’s just Jaem’s a bit of in a bad mood, but—_ ” Felix hears Yuta’s voice in the background, calling his son’s name over and over again until TaeYong tells him who’s on the phone and then it’s Yuta who’s on the phone. “ _Lix? Hi! How are you?”_

“Hi, Yuta! I’m fine, how you been?” Yuta says he’s just going to move to a bit of a quieter place, answering Felix that he’s fine, they all are, but they’re having a bit of a struggle with their jobs and matching their schedules to take care of JaeMin. “Oh, well. I think I have a good solution for that, are you guys free this weekend?”

~

JeongIn is used to having people come over as SeungMin and ChangBin are often over at his house but when a couple he has no memory of, even when his parents say they saw him when he was a toddler, walks through the door, he can only hide behind his dad’s leg.

“C’mon, Innie, say hi,” JeongIn looks up at his dad, who steps aside to leave him coverless. “That’s uncle Yuta and uncle TaeYong.”

“Hi, JeongIn, you’re so big!” Yuta’s smile is big and bright, and JeongIn can’t stop his own smile from appearing. The man by his side, his hair red as the Little Mermaid’s, waves his fingers at him with a much smaller smile but he still waves back too because he really likes the color red.

“And this is JaeMin, our son. JaeMinnie, say hello to JeongIn.”

JeongIn’s eyes meet JaeMin’s eyes and their parents are in _shock_ by how opposite their reactions are. JaeMin is looking at JeongIn with big eyes, amazement and curiosity clear in them, even his little mouth is open; on the other end, JeongIn shrugs, boldy crossing his arms, head thrown to the side, and saying _‘no’_ under his breath. Felix sends Chan a pointed look which bring his husband back to the moment, gently moving JeongIn forwards toward JaeMin who’s about to slip out of TaeYong’s grip to step closer.

“Hi,” JaeMin tries with a toothy smile. Clearly something he took from Yuta. “I’m Jaem.”

Felix ruffles JeongIn’s hair, as an encouragement and a little push, before his son finally huffs out a curt, “JeongIn.”

“Okay, why don’t you go play in Innie’s room while we make dinner, mmh?” Felix turns back to say he’ll take them there, Yuta says he’ll tag along, and they leave TaeYong and Chan standing alone in the doorway.

Chan points with his thumb over his shoulder at the kitchen, “Wanna grab a drink?”

“Please,” TaeYong begs, and they walk laughing together.

Yuta and Felix sit on JeongIn’s bed as they watch their kids play. Or so to speak because it’s mostly JaeMin nodding at whatever JeongIn tells him to do. Felix’s about to scold JeongIn for not playing nice with JaeMin when Yuta places a hand on his to stop him, eyes fixed on the way his son’s so calm and immersed in whatever game they have going on.

“I have never seen Jaem so… like that,” Yuta looks at Felix. “Is Innie like that with everyone?”

“Not at all, Innie’s less… strict? With Minnie and he melts for ChangBin,” Felix is also surprised by the way JeongIn seems to keep JaeMin exactly where he wants to. Despite this, JaeMin follows everything with a huge smile on his face, like every word from JeongIn is something magical. “I’ll talk to Innie later.”

It’s then that JaeMin tries to take one of the lego blocks that JeongIn isn’t using, but JeongIn notices and snatches it away from him. Felix's instinct kicks in, “JeongIn! Let Jaem play with it too!” JeongIn’s big eyes blink at him, tears starting to form in them, and he throws the piece at JaeMin.

“Nah! Nah!” He says, not quite screaming, but pointing at JaeMin accusingly.

Felix apologises profusely to Yuta, who runs to check on JaeMin, and rushes to hold JeongIn’s wrists. “Bang JeongIn! No!” he scolds the 3 years old, and JeongIn starts calling for his dad between loud sobs.

“Lix? What’s wrong?” Chan and TaeYong appear by the door. Yuta shakes his head at his husband’s silent question because JaeMin is already trying to crawl toward JeongIn, tiny hand stretching out to give back the piece thrown at him. “Innie? What happened?”

“Innie take!” JeongIn looks at JaeMin over his papa’s shoulder, sniffing, and starts moving his arm desperately to grab his lego. “Jaem’s sorry.” JaeMin’s parents are astounded by their son’s behavior. He’s usually playful, loving, messy, and a bit of a meanie sometimes in the words of his best friend, Jeno, but he’s never been so caring towards anyone but them.

“They were playing but Innie got upset and threw a piece at JaeMinnie,” Felix explains and Chan also looks confused at his son’s behavior. JeongIn had never done such thing with anyone, not even when ChangBin stole his slice of cake and he spent almost half an hour crying over it. “You know you shouldn’t do that _ever_ , Innie. Say sorry to Jaem, please.”

JeongIn stops struggling in his papa’s arms after his cheeks are cleaned of tears. JaeMin almost launches at where JeongIn’s standing with his head low, a clear sign of his unhappiness, but JaeMin only pushes the lego into his hands. JeongIn blinks up at him and JaeMin smiles. “Sorry.”

JaeMin nods, taking JeongIn’s hand to sit back down and resume their game. Both pairs of parents are looking at the kids stunned because they’re lost as to what to do, so they just decided to quietly leave the room now that they’re comfortable playing with each other.

“I’m so sorry about JeongIn, I’m sure once he’s used to having JaeMin around, he’ll be nicer,” Felix promises once he’s sitting at their dining table with Chan by his side, leaning into his husband’s shoulder because he’s still very ashamed of JeongIn’s little stunt on JaeMin.

“Oh, don’t worry, JaeMin would usually be the one throwing the lego,” Yuta tries to reassure him, both hands shaking in front of his face, and TaeYong nods. “I’m more shocked by JaeMin just… apologizing. It’s like Innie enchanted him or something.”

“Is that so?” TaeYong asks his husband, and Yuta vigorously nods. “Maybe Jaem has a thing for Innie.”

Chan looks unamused at this but hides it with a soft smile, “It’s probably just because it’s his new friend. Nothing to worry about,” the oven dings and Chan stands up. “Dinner’s ready!” he calls out for the two kids.

They come rushing out of the room, JaeMin stands between his parents chairs and grins at the two of them. Yuta leans down to kiss his forehead and TaeYong hugs him to his side. JeongIn crawls on top of Felix’s lap, snuggling into his papa’s chest and the blonde presses his cheek to his son’s slightly curly hair. Thanks Chan for giving it to him. “You’re going to share classes with Jaem and Minnie—”

“Nana,” the three grown-ups let out a confused sound at that, and JeongIn looks at JaeMin. “Nana!”

“That’s JaeMinnie, honey,” JeongIn shakes his head. “Nana? But JaeMin’s—”

“I like Nana!” JaeMin pulls at his dad’s and otousan’s sleeves. “I like Nana, otousan!”

Yuta looks up at TaeYong, who just signals with his hands that it’s up to their son, “Your name’s JaeMin though, sweetheart,” the japanese tries to explain but JaeMin shrugs.

“Jaem is Nana,” JeongIn cuts in, and when JaeMin’s parents look at him, he shies into Felix’s neck.

“I guess… if Jaem’s okay,” TaeYong starts, and both JaeMin and Yuta smile, “you can call him Nana, Innie.”

“Say thank you, Innie,” Felix whispers into his son’s hair.

JeongIn comes out of his hiding place, cheeks a bit flushed, and looks at JaeMin, “Thank you.”

~

“Thank you so much for coming and, again, I’m very sorry for what happened with Innie,” JeongIn looks down at the mention of his name, but Chan only squeezes his shoulders lovingly. “We’ll pick up Jaem early next Friday so you can both go to work.”

“And we’ll pick up Jaem, Innie and Minnie every Monday and Wednesday from school once class starts again,” Yuta reminds them, turning to look at his son, who fell asleep on his husband’s shoulder. Brushing the hair away from his eyes, he gives the couple a warm smile. “Don’t feel bad, they’re just kids. Innie’s a baby, he didn’t mean any harm, and Jaem’s perfectly fine.”

“Thanks, Yuta,” Felix gives him a hug because of their husbands have their hands full of their kids, so they just give each other a silent nod. “See you next week!”

“Yeah!”

They wave at each other, turning back to walk towards the elevator, and JaeMin slowly opens his eyes. Felix and Chan notice JeongIn’s copying them by waving, but JaeMin smiles and sleepily waves back at them from his place on TaeYong’s shoulder, and they’re pretty sure it’s mostly for JeongIn.

“Stop thinking about it, Lix, I’m sure Innie will like Jaem in no time.”

“You’re right. C’mon, Innie.”

JeongIn runs back inside, straight for his parent’s room, and Felix is quick to start chasing their son, who laughs loudly. Chan rolls his eyes before he picks up Felix on shoulder and JeongIn on the other, imitating a monster and carefully drops them on the king-sized bed where he proceeds to tickle-tackle them. They put on one JeongIn’s favorite movies, which ends up lulling them all to sleep halfway through. Chan barely yawns, making sure to cover Felix and JeongIn, turning the T.V off, with a strong arm hugging his husband and son, and closes his eyes to fall right back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually started writing this chapter because a part of me wanted to write a one shot of Innie/Jaem WAAAY into the future because of all the SKZ/NCT Dream content from the Gayo Daejun. I will always wish that Innie was part of the Touch-Cheek Boys to interact with Jaem but OH WELL.
> 
> Should I write that shot though? Wouldn't it ruin the surprises? It'd be NSFW though asdfgh.


End file.
